


Your Mind is Criminal

by dickshapedclouds



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Angry Sex, Angst, Behavioral Analysis Unit (Criminal Minds), Choking, Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hand & Finger Kink, Hurt Aaron Hotchner, Hurt/Comfort, Knifeplay, Laughter During Sex, Light Dom/sub, Office, Office Blow Jobs, Office Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Possessive Aaron Hotchner, Praise Kink, Protective Aaron Hotchner, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Reader-Insert, Safeword Use, Safewords, Semi-Public Sex, Sub Aaron Hotchner, Tags Are Hard, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:55:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27496798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dickshapedclouds/pseuds/dickshapedclouds
Summary: I havent written x readers in forever omg, but requests are open for this if you have any pairings you want to be added or any certain suggestions for a chapter like kinks, ships, angst, whatever you can think of :3. Additional tags and ships will be in the chapter descriptions, enjoy!
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Reader, Aaron Hotchner/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fem reader/Aaron Hotchner  
> Dom Hotch, slight dom/sub undertones, angry/hurt Hotch

You had pulled a stupid stunt, the team hurt and angry with you, but not as angry and scared as Hotch is.

When you had rushed in without your vest or gun to relieve a hostage situation, everyone's hearts stopped. Fear washing over them in waves, breath held as the seconds tick.

The hostages are released when you tell the unsub you'll take their place and make a deal with them. Your heart hammers in your chest, you're afraid, but you dont let the unsub see it.

You know your team will get you out of this if you cant find a way out yourself.

When the unsub hits you with the butt of their gun, your vision spots as you fall to the ground. The rest of the mission a blur.

When you awake it's to a light shining in your eyes, your pupils contracting to keep the light out.

You werent out long apparently, long enough for them to apprehend the unsub and to be placed on a gurney.

Your injuries werent serious, a bit of bruising but no concussion. You grunt as you swat away the hand that hold the flashlight shining in your eyes.

"I'm fine." You say exasperated, sitting up and shuffling off the gurney despite your team's disagreement.

The flight back to Quantico is silent and tense. You clench your jaw at the glares that are sent your way every now and then. You understand their anger, but you had to act quick.

Hotchner though, you'd never gotten the silent treatment from him. It was terrifying, you had no idea what he would say to you once the two of you were alone...let alone what he'd do.

The ride home with him is silent too. If you thought the flight was tense, this was even worse.

You swallow nervously as you side eye Hotch. His knuckles were white as he gripped the steering wheel, jaw clenched and eyes focused on the road. He didnt spare you a single glance.

You two walk in together, your apology caught in your throat as you set down your go-bag.

"Hotch-"

"Don't speak." He states harshly, leaving no room for argument.

Your mouth snaps shut, you knew that tone.

"You were so stupid- what were you thinking?!" His voice is raised as he corners you against the wall.

"I-"

"You _weren't._ How could you do that? We need you- _I_ need you." His voice catches, eyes glossy.

"I'm sorry- I- I did what I had to-"

"You didn't have to though! We would have gotten it worked out- you could have compromised the case. You could have- you could have gotten hurt." His voice softens, hand cupping your jaw as he blinks away his tears.

"Aaron- I'm sorry." You whisper, leaning into his palm.

"Don't you _dare_ do that again. I'm saying that as your boss _and_ your partner. Go against orders again and I wont be so easy on you."

"Yes, sir."

It isn't until then that he crashes his lips against yours, breathing you in like a lifeline. You melt into the kiss, hands fisting into his shirt.

"Going to make sure you know how to follow orders." Hotch pants out as he kisses down your neck, fingers undoing the buttons on your shirt.

He pushes the sleeves down your arms and lets it fall to the floor. He kisses down to your collarbones, nipping at them to leave small bruises.

"Now on your knees." He barks out, and who are you to deny a demand such as that.

You untuck his shirt from his pants before hastily undoing his belt. Nimble fingers making quick work of the button and zipper before pulling his pants and boxers down far enough to release his cock from its confines.

He doesn't have to tell you to wrap your lips around the length because you do so happily. Sinking down and pressing your nose to his pelvic bone, dark curls tickling your face.

You hold there for a moment, breathing the scent of him in before pulling back to the tip. You let your tongue lazily lave against it, eyes flitting up to meet Hotchner's.

"That's it, be a good girl." He sighs softly, pushing your hair from your face so he can look at you better.

You push forward again and again, fucking your throat with his cock. Eyes going hazy as you continue on, humming softly around his length.

"God you feel good.." He whispers, tangling his fingers in your hair before taking over.

He picks your pace up, fucking your throat harder.

"Gorgeous." Hotch groans, watching a few tears fall down your cheeks.

They werent of pain, just simple pleasure. He pulls you off his length when he feels himself close to cumming.

Groaning, you chase after his cock desperate to make him finish down your throat. He chuckles and keeps you held back by gripping your hair in a tight fist.

"I thought you'd be good by now."

"Y'taste s'good.." you slur, eyes raking up his body before they land on his face.

"Oh sweetness..." he smiles, feigning nice before he tightens the grip on your hair, "Follow my orders and you'll have me."

You cant help but moan, a flush starting on your cheeks, trailing down your neck.

"Now undress for me."

You stand, unbuttoning your pants and shuffling them down your legs. Groaning in frustration when you realize your shoes are still on. You kick them off as well as your pants.

Hotch pushes you back against the wall, cupping your cunt and pressing his lips to your throat.

"Want me to fuck you, darling?" He coos, voice like honey.

" _Please."_ You whine, grinding down into his palm.

"You're going to have to do better than that...C'mon let me hear you."

"Please, Aaron..I _need_ you."

"And I need you...so don't risk your life again." He growls, pushing your panties aside.

He shoves two of his thick fingers into your cunt, heel of his palm pressing into your clit.

He always sounds so serious and emotionless, but there's love and emotion within that sentence.

"God- Hotch.." with a groan you grind down against his hand, needing more than the two fingers pressed inside of you.

"Impatient, impotent little girl." Hotch growls, pulling your panties down.

He hauls you up large hands holding the back of your thighs as he pushes home.

" _Fuck-!"_ You rasp, fingers gripping at his shoulders, legs wrapping around his hips.

"God you feel amazing..." Hotch mutters, resting his head on your shoulder.

He presses open mouth kisses along your throat, muttering words of praise.

"Dont know what I'd do if I lost you." Its barely audible like you werent supposed to hear it as he fucks you.

A broken gasp falls from your lips, biting back tears as you play with the hair at the base of his neck.

"It hurt so much...seeing you like that." He pants, rolling his hips trying to make this moment romantic even though its filthy against the wall.

"Aaron.." you breathe, pulling his face from your neck so you can kiss him.

Theres tears in his eyes when you pull away so you kiss them away. Smiling down at him.

"But I'm okay, Hotch. And I'm here with you.."

"But what if-"

"Shh baby, no what if. We're here together." You pet his hair, smoothing the pieces back that fell over his forehead.

He groans, burying his head in your neck again and starting his pace back up.

Even through the conversation neither of your arousals flagged. If anything the dedication to you that Hotchner has made everything so much better.

The sharp thrust in made you gasp, back arching at the pleasure tingling through your limbs and up your spine.

Theres quiet little noises and hot air against your neck as he fucks up into you. Your heels dig into the small of his back and part of his ass.

Sure of his hold and your grip, he moves one hand to your clit, thumbing at it to move along your orgasm.

With the sounds hes making you can tell he's getting close and you are too. That familiar knot in your stomach tightening.

"Aaron- I'm- I-"

"I know- I know- me too." He moans, his thrusts are getting sloppier but his thumb is steady and sure on your clit.

"Fuck-! I love you!" You hiccup out as your walls spasm around his cock.

That sets him off, a long groan rumbling in his chest as he spills into you.

He mouths at your throat still, fucking you both through your orgasms.

"I love you...I love you-" he repeats like a prayer its soft barely above a whisper.

Hotch pulls out of you, lowering you to the ground but keeping ahold of you as he uses one hand to pull his pants back up. He picks you back up and walks to the bathroom to prepare the tub.

"You're so sweet to me." You mumble, smiling at him.

"Its what you deserve." He chuckles, petting your hair as he climbs into the tub with you.

The rest of the night is filled with declarations of love and cuddling. You've never been happier than you were in that moment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Knife play, afab enby reader, safewords, safewording, mommy kink, sub hotch

It had been years since Foyet and Hotch wanted to try something he used to enjoy, but rarely got to indulge in.

"You want to try knife play." You say, looking at the man you've loved since you met.

You knew about his trauma with knives, with Foyet. You had to know, you were a surgeon when he came in bleeding out.

"Yes." His tone doesn't waver, its stern, serious like usual, but he doesnt meet yout eye.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I've thought this through. I want- I want control over it again." He says after a moment as if hes thinking of what to say.

"Aaron.." you breathe, squeezing his thigh to comfort him.

"I trust you."

"Christ, Aaron."

"Please." His voice cracks as he looks at you, you can see the determination, the want, the need.

"Okay. Okay- you go get ready. Put down a few towels and I'll get the first aid kit and everything else."

He nods and parts from the couch, gathering towels from the linen closet before slipping into your shared bedroom.

You're nervous, but you know you can do this for him. Theres arousal building in the pit of your stomach knowing he trusts you with this.

You grab the first aid kit from a cabinet in the kitchen and find your pocket knife. You flick it open and sharpen it, a dull knife would hurt him more than sharp blade.

You sterilize it as well, not wanting to risk infection. Then head to the bedroom to find Hotch laid out in just a pair of boxers.

"I'm going to play with you first. I don't want to bring the knife in right away, okay?"

It seems he doesnt trust his voice as he nods.

"You know your safe words?"

"Yes. Red to stop, yellow to talk about it, and green is good."

"Good boy." You smile and he preens under the praise. You set the items on the bedside table and pad over to him.

"Take those boxers off for me." You mutter as your fingers tease at his thighs.

He does as he's told, always so obedient for you.

"Such a good boy for me, so pretty laid out, look how hard you are." You coo, finger trailing the underside of his cock.

Hotch sucks in a breath, even the lightest of touches felt good to him seeing as hes so pent up all the time. Hardly any time to himself.

"You can make sound, I wanna know how good I make you feel."

"Yes, mommy." He groans as your fingers wrap around the base of his length.

"That's it baby, nice and loud for me." You hum as you stroke his cock slowly, thumb running over the pink tip.

It smears pre over the length and makes the glide so much smoother.

He makes a small sound in his throat before allowing himself to be louder. A long sigh making you smile.

"Yes darling, so perfect." You press kisses down his throat and to his chest.

Biting and sucking at the pale skin along the way.

"Tell me when you want me to bring the blade in, okay?" You whisper against his skin before nipping his pec.

"Okay." He says just as softly, arching into the pleasure you're giving him.

At a particularly harsh bite a blurt of pre-cum spills from his slit and his cock jerks.

"Oh..you liked that, hm? You like when I bite you? Mark you as mine?"

"Yes- I love it- please." He moans, it's so breathy, it barely sounds like the harsh persona he puts up at work and outside of the bedroom.

"You want more?" You purr, speeding up the pace of your hand.

"Yes! Please- _please please-"_

"Oh baby...you dont have to beg for me. Turn over onto your stomach."

You pull away and he groans at the loss but still does as hes told. You flick open the blade of the knife and Hotch shudders.

"What's your color, baby?"

"Green." He breathes, he's relaxed on the bed. The side of his face pressed into the bed.

"Good..stay still, okay?"

"Yes." He mumbles, eyes fluttering shut.

You tease the dull edge of the blade against his back and the response is immediate. A sharp jerk and you're tossed off his body, the blade clattering to the floor.

He's got you pinned now, a wild scared look in his eyes.

"Aaron- Aaron, baby. Baby you're okay." You dont struggle against his hold, simply laying there under him to show you mean no threat.

It takes him a moment to release you and his guilt is apparent. His eyes are wide and watery, searching you for any harm.

And apparently he finds it. In the commotion the knife knicked your hand, the adrenaline from everything masking your pain.

"I- I'm so sorry-" he holds back a sob.

"Don't apologize, Aaron. You have nothing to be sorry for. I should have said something before-"

"You're bleeding."

"Its okay, it's okay."

"But it's not! You're hurt because of me- because of-" he trails off, biting down hard on his bottom lip to stop a sob.

"Shh- Aaron listen to me. I'm fine, it's just a scratch." You cup his face with the hand that isnt injured.

He pulls away with a frustrated groan, throwing his hands over his face.

"I just want- I want to enjoy things again. I want- I want to feel good with you." Hotch's voice is exasperated, hes irritated, and hurt.

"I know, Aaron. We can feel good without the use of blades. You liked me biting you, I liked it too. Its trial and error, darling."

"But-"

"Hush you, we're sitting here and I'm going to hold you." You click your tongue and wrap your arms around him.

"You should patch your hand." He laughs softly.

"Oh- I had forgotten about it." You laugh, pulling away from him to grab the first aid kit.

You make quick work of cleaning the wound and wrapping it so you can lay back down with Hotchner.

"Mm thank you for this." He whispers.

"Anything for you my darling."  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Breathplay, sub/power bottom hotch, gender neutral reader, petnames (puppy, pup,) teasing, begging, praise kink

"Just a bit harder.." He rasps, voice a bit rough from the actions you two have gone through.

Your hand sits against his throat, fingers pretty around the flushed skin. You squeeze at the pulse points and he groans.

He could hear his blood rushing in his ears, teeth biting into his plush bottom lip. Its kiss bruised and bitten.

"Like that?" Your lip is also pulled between your teeth, but more so in concentration than pleasure.

Hotch nods, you smile and release the grip. Fingers rubbing softly at his skin.

It illicits a whine from him, eyes boring into yours. It's clear what he wants, but you wont give it to him that easily.

"If you want it so badly, puppy, why dont you beg for it?" You grin.

He clenches his jaw, pulling against the cuffs around his wrists that attach to the headboard. The wood creaks under the harsh movement.

"Aw..no? No treat for the puppy then."

It riles him up, being told no. The teasing tone of voice, the grin on your face. You.

"Please put your hands around my throat." He mumbles, cheeks redder than they were a moment ago, face turned to the side.

"What was that?" Your fingertips tease at his throat, trailing up to his jaw to turn his face to yours.

"Put your hands around my throat, please.." he gasps, eyes meeting yours because he knows he wont get what he wants acting like a brat.

"Good boy."

It sends a jolt of pleasure right down his spine when you say that mixed with the harsh squeeze around his throat.

You can feel his pulse thunder under your hand. Feel how he swallows, his adams apple bobbing under your touch.

You lean down and kiss him, further stealing the air from his lungs. He arches into you, kissing back just as eagerly.

You squeeze a bit harder before releasing your hold and pulling away from the kiss. His chest heaves, eyes hazy as he looks at you.

"I want to feel you." He gasps, licking his lips.

"What part of me." You grin, hand teasing at his cock.

"All of you- fuck- I want to feel all of you."

"Oh really? Do you deserve it?"

"Yes! I deserve you- please!"

"That's a good boy, what exactly do you deserve?"

"Pleasure- relaxation." He huffs, these are things you tell him when he refuses to acknowledge that hes human and needs rest.

"Good puppy. I'll make you feel good, don't worry."

Theres a small amount of silence as you gather lube, but it is by no means awkward. You can feel Aaron's eyes trailing your body, it makes your arousal grow further.

"You keep staring and I'll blind fold you." You tease and grab the lube. You apply extra lube and wipe the excess from your hand before straddling him.

"I want to touch you." He outright whines.

"You do?"

"Yes- please- please let me touch you!"

You smile and grab the key from the side table.

"What do you say?"

"Thank you!"

"Good boy." The click and clang of the cuffs is loud in the otherwise silent room.

His hands fly to your hips, trailing his fingers up to your chest and back down. They tease and leave goosebumps in their wake.

You sink down onto his cock, groaning as you do so. He lets out one of his own, nails digging into your hips and leaving crescent shapes.

"You feel so good inside of me, puppy." You moan, rolling your hips and leaning forward to mouth at his neck.

Hotch let's out a needy whine, trying everything in his power to not thrust up into you.

His finger nails dig deeper into the flesh of your hips, teetering on the edge of too painful. Knowing there will be marks only the two of you can see sends a thrill straight to the pit of your stomach.

"What is it, puppy? Do you need more?"

"Yes, please-" he hiccups, fingers smoothing over where they were digging into.

"Fuck me, like a good boy." You grin.

The change in his demeanor is instantaneous, arm wrapping around your waist to hold you tight in place as he fucks his hips up into you.

You swear he cries out more than you despite the fact it's not his guts being rearranged. He's sat up a bit, face pressing into your chest to mouth and lick at your nipples.

"There we go, pup. _Fuck."_ Your head tilts back and he goes for your throat. Biting and sucking, it lets others know that your his as much as he is yours.

"Gonna cum- can I? Can I cum inside of you? Please? Please?" His voice is so desperate you cant stand to deny him.

"Cum inside me, puppy."

His hips stutter to a still as he presses as deep as he can get inside of you. When he notices you still havent finished, he cants his hips up into yours.

He has to be oversensitive at this point, but he drives into you over and over. Desperate to make you feel as good as you make him.

"Fuck! Oh puppy, you're such a good boy for me." You breathe as his fingers move to stroke you off, pushing you further to the precipice of your orgasm.

As you're coming down from the high, you swear you feel his cock weakly spurt inside of you.

You two pant heavily, the air hot with your actions. Your bodies are covered in sweat, you're sticky and dont care.

You collapse into his chest, breathing heavily against his collarbones. You press firm open mouthed kisses there, whispering words of praise to him.

Even though hes soft inside you, neither of you move, relishing the closeness.

"God I love you, Aaron." You groan.

"I love you too." He breathes, hand stroking down your back in a soothing pattern.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have too many horny thoughts about aaron hotchner. 
> 
> Semi-public/public sex, getting caught, office sex, praise, afab/fem reader, hotch calls you pretty girl, possessive hotch, brat reader, choking.

"This is- _uuhn-_ extremely unprofessional." Hotch tries to keep his voice steady, but it waivers and hitches in places.

"That's the fun of it, plus, we're all alone up here. The team is long gone." Your mouth works at his throat, licking at the hollow of it.

" _Uuf-_ this is still our workplace-"

"You afraid everytime you come in here you'll think of this moment?"

"God- yes, of course I'll think of this." Hotch groans, fingers tangling in your hair.

Your fingers loosen his tie and work at unbuttoning his shirt. You trail your kisses down as his skin is revealed.

"So surprised you're letting me do this in the conference room. Figured you'd at least have us move to your office." You mutter, continuing the trail down to his pants.

"You're persuasive." He laughs, sucking in a sharp breath when you press your face against the tent in his pants.

"Mm, suppose it comes with this line of work." You grin up at him, nuzzling further against him.

He hums in agreement, brushing your hair out of your face so he can see you better.

"The blinds are still open and everything. If someone were to come out of those elevators, they'd be able to see you falling apart under me."

He groans at that, thumb pressing against your bottom lip.

"Oh, you like that dont you? That's why you're not stopping me." You smirk, unbuttoning his pants and pulling his cock free from his boxers.

You kiss the tip, smiling innocently up at him. Pre cum smears against your lips and you lick them clean.

"Beautiful.."

That's when you take the head into your mouth, tongue laving against it. 

You release him with a pop before kissing down the length to the base.

"God you tease." He gasps, hips canting up.

"Now who's being unprofessional?" You laugh softly, breath coming out in puffs against his cock.

"Don't be a brat." Hotch growls, hand tightening in your hair.

You grin mischievously, kitten licking to the head.

"And if I am?"

"Then I'll have to fuck the attitude out of you."

And oh does that send heat pooling straight to your belly.

"Oh really?" You blow a stream of air against the now wet and sensitive skin.

He bites his lip, chuckling darkly as he thumbs your mouth open. He presses it heavily on your tongue, inserting his pointer finger as well to keep your mouth wide.

He uses his other hand to feed the length of his cock into your mouth, replacing his fingers.

"There you go, pretty girl." Hotch coos, his voice is gravelly, rough from lust.

You look up through your lashes batting them innocently.

He groans, both hands now gripping each side of your head. Fingers tight in your hair as he pulls back and fucks back in rough.

"Yeah that's it, take my cock." He grunts, chuckling at the way you gag.

Your eyes water, hands splayed on his muscular thighs. He knows you'd squeeze his thighs if you needed him to stop or slow down.

"So good for me, such a gorgeous girl. See, your pretty mouth is good for things other than disobeying me."

Theres drool dribbling down your chin, eyes rolled back as he uses you. He pulls back slowly, your tongue rubbing lazily as he removes the length from your mouth.

"You still want to be a brat?"

"Mmh- if you're gonna fuck me like that I might." It takes a moment for you to say it, a little grin on your face.

"Only good girls get fucked how they want to be fucked. So I suppose I'll just have to be really gentle." He teases.

"Unfair." You pout, standing from your knees to sit yourself on his lap.

You can feel his dick against your thigh from your skirt riding up.

"C'mon sir, don't you want to put me in my place? Make me know who's in charge?" You press your chest against his, lips teasing against his own.

"Oh I'm sure you know who is in charge pretty girl. But I can put you in your place if you want to continue being so disrespectful during work hours."

"You love it." You smile before pressing your lips to his.

Hotch hums against your lips, hands gripping your ass.

You squeal when he lifts you up and presses you against the table.

"I'm gonna fuck the smart ass comments right out of you, little girl." He growls next to your ear.

"Aaron!"

"What is it? Isnt that what you want? For me to fuck you stupid?"

Your face flushes a deep color, thighs clenching to stave off arousal.

"Oh...You really like that..well dont worry little girl, I'll fuck you into a mess. This table will be stained with your cum."

That's all it takes for your first orgasm to wash over you. Just his words.

"Perfect. Beautiful baby." He breathes, teeth nipping at your throat.

"Hotch- Aaron, fuck me. Please!"

"Be patient, sweet girl." He mutters, buttons popping off as he rips open your blouse.

You glare at him but its soon replaced when hes hiking your skirt up further and pushing your panties aside so he can shove his cock inside of you.

A moan rips its way through your throat, still sensitive from the previous orgasm. He doesnt give you a moment of reprieve as he pulls back and fucks right back in.

You garble out a mix of his name and a string of curse words.

"Have I already fucked your ability to speak away?" He grunts, table squeaking with the force he puts into fucking you.

"F-fuck you." You grunt out, hands scrambling to grab onto anything.

Each thrust sends you up the table, he doesn't let that last long as he grabs your hips and pulls you onto his cock as he thrusts.

"Is that not what's happening?" He smirks, one hand trailing up to wrap around your throat.

Its amazing how he keeps his voice steady despite how hard hes drilling into you.

"Cum- Aaron! Aaron- fuck!" You sob out as your walls spasm around his dick.

Hotch groans, hand tightening further around your throat before releasing.

"Two and I havent even touched your clit." He chuckles.

His stamina is amazing despite being quite a bit older than you. It amazes you and fuels your arousal all the same.

You whine, trying your hardest to keep your legs open for him, but the stimulation is too much and your legs snap shut.

"Oh princess...is it too much for you? Should I stop?"

"No! Keep going!" You hiccup, legs shaking open.

He laughs a little, moving his hands to your thighs to help keep them open.

In the midst he had slown down his thrusts, giving you a moment to come down from the high of your second orgasm. He soon picks his pace back up though, leaning down to lick and bite at your throat and chest.

"Are you gonna be good for me tomorrow? You going to follow my orders like the good girl I know you can be."

You keen, nodding frantically.

"Do you promise?"

"Ye- _aahh! Mm-_ promise! I promise!"

"You break it and I'll bend you over my lap in front of the team and spank your ass raw."

"Y-yes! Yes sir!" You hiccup, there are tears running down your cheeks along with your makeup from the day.

"That's my pretty girl. You want me to cum inside you? You want me to fill that sloppy cunt?"

"Pl-plea-!" You're cut off when he grips your throat tightly.

"Rhetorical question little girl. I know you want my cum, and that's exactly why I'm not giving you it." He grins, pulling out so he can stroke himself.

A low whine erupts from your throat, eyes widening in astonishment.

"Aw...is my girl upset? Is she upset she doesn't get to feel me dripping down her thighs?" Hotch grunts, wrist twisting with each down stroke, thumb rubbing the slit.

He releases his hold slightly, hand now simply resting at your throat.

"You'll have me when you can show me that you'll follow my orders. Inside the bedroom and out." He grunts, head tilting back as he releases over your stomach.

"I'm going to make you cum again- make you beg me to stop." He smirks, lowering himself to his knees so he can lap at the wet warmth of your cunt. 

By the time he's done with you, you're sore and covered in a multitude of bites and bruises.

It's a wonder you can walk into the BAU the next morning. A flush coming over your face as you're called to the round room to go over a new case.

"You alright, doll?" Morgan quirks a brow.

"Fine." You manage, not meeting his eye.

"Huh. Usually these tables are quite clean, its sticky today." Reid mutters and horror writes itself over your face.

Hotch meets your gaze, a knowing look written on his face. If you didnt know better you'd say he was smirking at you.

"Someone must have spilled something." JJ quips.

"They should have cleaned up after themselves." Hotch mutters, side-eyeing you.

You grit your teeth as the team talks amongst themselves.

"So where is this case?" You squeak out.

"Oh! Right!" Garcia stands, taking her place in front of the board to discuss the case.

Hotch looks down at your lips and back up to meet your gaze, tongue flitting out to wet his own lips.

Spencer has since moved away from the spot where you and Hotch had failed to clean up.

It's not until later you find out Garcia had gone through the camera feed, her assuring you the footage has been deleted.

"Pretty girl, huh." Morgan grins at you and Hotch. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reminder i do take requests for any characters :3 just comment what you'd like to read! hope you enjoy


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spanking, afab reader, choking, dom hotch, public/semi-public sex, hand kink, finger sucking

Hotch stands outside the door to his office and puts on the coldest face he can manage.

"Y/N, come to my office." His voice carries through the bullpen, harsh and cold.

An eruption of "ooo's" comes from the team, but you ignore it as you stand and straighten your clothes before making your way up the stairs to his office.

He's no longer standing in the threshold, he's sat at his desk face blank. The blinds are closed and you get the hint.

"Should I lock the door, sir?"

He nods, eyes roaming your body intently as you gently close and lock the door. He makes a come hither motion, eyes now trained on your face.

You obey, heels clicking on the linoleum as you make your way over to him.

"I don't believe I'm here to talk about reports, am I?"

"When are you ever?" Hotch teases, pulling you to stand between his spread legs.

His hands rub absently at your hips and a small smile on his face.

"Well, I must be here for a treat then." You grin, lifting one leg to rest it on his strong thigh.

"Mm, try again darling."

"A punishment then? Whatever did I do, sir?" You play coy, batting your eyelashes innocently.

It makes him laugh softly, which in turn makes you giggle.

"Don't play coy with me, baby. You know exactly what you've done."

You hum, twisting his tie around your hand.

"Is it that I teased you? Sent you a less than appropriate photo? I thought you'd enjoy it, sir."

"Not that I didn't enjoy them, but we are at work. You don't want to have an HR seminar like Garcia and Morgan do you, little girl?"

"No, sir." You pout, releasing his tie from your hand.

"Good girl. Sadly, I still must punish you. I cant let whorish acts go without appropriate action. Now, bend your pretty self over my lap."

You cant help but let out a small moan at that, nodding as you stand straight. You move so you can lay over his lap, skirt riding up your thighs.

"So obedient, you must want this punishment to end soon, hm?" He rubs a hand along your inner thigh, stopping where your skirt lays.

"Yes, sir." You breathe, wriggling in his lap.

"Stay still for me, I'm going to push your skirt up."

You hum your approval, a shudder running through you as the cool air hits your rear.

His groan is music to your ears, plush lip drawn between his teeth as he takes in the sight of the navy blue thong.

His hand grips the fat of your ass, playing with it for a moment before coming back to himself.

"How many do you deserve?"

"As many as you wish to give me, sir." You state easily.

"Good girl." He smiles, grabbing your ass again.

"I'll give you 15, can you handle it?"

"Yes, sir."

Hotch hums, bringing his hand up just to swing it back down.

"One." You breathe, the pain isnt enough to have you shuffling on your toes yet, but your thighs clench together.

"Good girl, remembering my rules." He coos, bringing his hand down on the other side this time.

Each time he brings his hand down, you count. By 10 you're shifting on your toes, high heels creasing at the toes.

"You've got 5 more, darling. You can make it." His voice rumbles in your ears, hand rubbing soothingly against the red hot skin.

"Yes, sir." You groan.

He does the last few in quick succession, your voice cracking on the last hard hit.

"Perfect. How about a reward for taking your punishment so well?"

"Please?" You whine, not daring to move from his lap until he tells you to.

He smiles, dipping his hand between your thighs to feel the wetness gathered there.

"Oh princess.." He breathes, two fingers teasing at your barely covered cunt.

Your hips buck, thighs clenching around his hand. It's a desperate attempt at keeping him there, but he spreads your legs, removing his hand.

"Be a good girl and lean over my desk now."

You nearly fall over yourself as you do, showing papers aside to make room for your torso.

You feel Hotch stand and hear his belt hit the floor, pants pulled down far enough as to not ruin them.

"We'll have to make this quick." Hotch states, foil ripping so he can roll a condom over his length.

You whine at the sound, pouting as you look behind yourself.

"Oh I know, darling. As much as I want to cum in that pretty cunt of yours, I'd rather not have the chance of the team seeing you dripping."

"Fuck me." You whine, it's a long drawn out desperate sound.

"Shh, you'll have me in you soon." He coos, pushing the string of the thong aside so he can slide home.

He doesn't give you time to adjust, pulling back just to slam right back in. It draws a long moan from you, hes quick to grip your throat and shove his fingers in your mouth.

"No one gets to hear those pretty sounds, it's all for me, you hear?"

You garble out what he assumes is "yes, sir," and he goes on slamming his hips into yours.

His grip on your throat isnt tight enough to constrict air but the thought has your orgasm building faster than you'd like to admit.

"Fuck- you feel so good around me. Wish I could have you in my office all day keeping my cock warm." He groans, leaning over your body so he can mouth lazily at your neck.

You can tell he wants to leave marks, but he holds back. You hum around his fingers, tongue rolling around them.

He squeezes around your throat, fingers pressing into your pulse point. It causes your blood to rush in your ears, a weak raspy moan making its way past his fingers.

One more thrust is all it takes for you to spill around his cock, cunt spasming around the length.

He groans, hips stuttering as you clench around him. It sends him over the edge, spilling into the condom. He continues to fuck you both through the high of your orgasms.

Your thighs squeeze like a vice when it becomes too much, hands gripping desperately at his desk.

It doesn't seem to deter him, oversensitivity not meaning a damn to him as he continues to fuck you. Its clear he wants you to finish a second time so you push your hand between your thighs, rubbing lazily at your clit.

"C'mon, pretty girl. Cum around me again." He pants, his thrusts are reduced to lazy long rolls of his hips.

You groan as you do, twitching through the aftershocks. Body slumping heavily against the wooden surface.

He removes his hand from your throat and his fingers from your mouth. Cock still in you despite it being soft.

"Can you hold yourself up?" He asks.

You nod lazily, he definitely overdid this for you having to go back to the bullpen.

He pulls out, removing the condom from his cock so he can tie it and throw it in the bin under his desk. He quickly grabs the package of baby wipes he has in the drawer of his desk.

He cleans you up, wishing he had cream to rub over your ass.

"I'm going to send you home, I want you to go home and rub cream on yourself and rest for me."

"Mm, thank you, Aaron." You smile, your expression is soft, full of love.

He smiles back, pulling your skirt back down for you. You groan as you stand, legs shaking as you do.

"I didn't mean to go so hard." Hotch laughs a bit, spinning you around so you face him.

"Its fine." You grin, you're so fucked out you couldnt be bothered.

He pulls you down for a sweet kiss, hand playing with your hair.

"Now go home, darling. Rest up, you deserve it."

"I'm sucking you off when you get home. As a thanks for those two orgasms." You tease, kissing his forehead before straightening yourself out.

You brush your fingers through your hair as well, knowing it must look a mess. The team knows about you and Hotch, but you're afraid that stunt was definitely too far.

Your thighs twitch as you unlock the door and open it. Legs shaking as you climb down the stairs, sauntering over to your desk to grab your things.

"Sometimes I wish I was getting what you're getting." JJ grins, barking out a laugh.

Your cheeks flush bright, not meeting her eye.

"Good luck with driving home, mama." Derek grins wolfishly.

"Shut up!" You groan, throwing your bag over your shoulder. You nearly run out the doors, the team laughing as you do.

You hope Aaron will call you to his office more often.


End file.
